Draculaura
Draculaura is the 1,600-year old daughter of Count Dracula. She is a vegan vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood or eat meat, and she appears to be hemophobic, going so far as to even avoid the word 'blood'. Draculaura is best friends with Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf, and is currently dating Clawd Wolf. She is called "Lala" and "Ula D" by her friends. The name she was given by her mother was just Laura. After joining Sora's team, she managed to befriend everyone on the team.She even is one of the popular members on board (like Frankie Stein, Abbey Bominable and Clawdeen Wolf and other members. Info Personality Draculaura is sweet, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can come off as a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in New Ghoul @ School helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naive, but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's the most emotional of the girls, and cries the easiest. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Appearance Draculaura has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and dark black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark. In the cartoon series, Draculaura is notably shorter than all her friends, even in heels. In fact, she's the shortest of the main cast, being taller than only a few backgrounders. In Monster High Family Draculaura's School's Out diary reveals that Draculaura is in fact Dracula's adoptive daughter, not biological, and that he took in her and her mother "when no one else would". She also reveals that her father is not the Dracula that Bram Stoker wrote about. Draculaura was born in AD 412 as the daughter of a centurion. Something presumably happened to her father, leaving Draculaura and her mother homeless. After some time, the two made their way to the province of Dacia, which in modern days partially overlaps with Transylvania, where Draculaura's mother became a housekeeper of Dracula. She and her mother fell subject to a wasting disease (presumably tuberculosis) and her mother, Alina, died because of it. Dracula turned her into a vampire before she could die too, beginning her life as an immortal. One way or another, Draculaura ended up adopted by Dracula and eventually moved with him to the USA after being chased away by angry villagers. Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge." Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her Victorian dresses for back-to-school clothes). Every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood. It is also shown that in Ghouls Rule she has a cousin called "Thad". In the Monster High book series, she lives with her father (he is leader of the RADs), her grandparents and other relatives. The Ghoul Next Door mentions that she has an uncle named Vlad. In Back and Deader Than Ever, in an argument, Draculaura has a flashback to when her mother dies and she was turned in to a vampire. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf, and the two have accepted Frankie Stein within their group. Draculaura's outgoing nature has earned her many other friends too, including Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Cleo de Nile. Pet Draculaura's pet bat is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects and some times fruit, like bananas. Romance Draculaura is a romantic-idealist who places a lot of value in finding the right one and maintaining a relationship that is 'perfect'. Currently, she has found her perfect partner in Clawd Wolf, a kind, athletic, smart, and loyal werewolf who also happens to be her best friend's brother. The two of them have experienced several ups and downs, such as when Clawd was convinced by his werewolf pals that a vampire was a bad partner choice in "Fright On!" and when another vampire out for Draculaura's heart hypnotized her into loving him in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Through it all, though, the spell was broken, the two have stayed strong together, and are more in love then ever, even sharing a kiss by the end of the movie. Prior to her dating Clawd, Draculaura has had interest in many guys. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited". However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fright"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next webisode. That is when Clawd offers to take her to the dance instead. Here is where we see the beginning of their budding romance. In the earlier webisodes, she was also attracted to a mysterious student known only as the "Perfect Guy" in the webisode "Horrorscope". His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. She dated a vampire named Valentine in the past, prior to her time in monster high, as seen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" In her diary, it is stated that she also had a crush on Jackson Jekyll at one point, when he first moved into her neighborhood. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening dates. However, at the club the planned to go together, she meets Holt Hyde, and the two tear it up on the dance floor, he stating in his journal what a "little vampire hottie" she is. In her "School's Out" diary, it is shown that she has developed feelings for Clawd Wolf, when he rescues her from a sudden downpour. He drops her off at her doorstep, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek before quickly going inside, hinting at their relationship to come. Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, as they also dropped a bucket of garlec on the vampires, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt Hyde. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Sagomon.PNG|Sagomon Updates in Other Worlds Great Pirate Era * Has a bounty of Four hundred forty-four million, four hundred forty four thousand berries * Title of "Primadonna Vampire" Land of Ooo * Vampire Duchess Fiore * Member of Fairy Tail Marzipan City * Owner of a Monster Beauty Salon Ever After * Created her own story Category:Monster High Characters Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Monster Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Cute characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good hearted characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:School students Category:Internet characters Category:Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Athletes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Legendary characters Category:Vampires Category:Non-Disney characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Actors & Actresses Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Romanian characters Category:Sin of Lust